Kiss
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: Part three in the series of One shots written by JSweetHeart86 and Jake's She Wolf.  See how Penny and Angel handle being alone with Jake and Seth... things are bound to get interesting!


**AN: **"Take time to deliberate; but when the time for action arrives, stop thinking and go in."- Andrew Jackson.

Sorry for the taking so long on this O/S but we had RL get in t he way and more importantly we wanted to make sure the quality of the story did suffer because of it :-)... As always we appreciate your continued support on all our writing endevors together.

Please not that this is a continuation of the characters and themes set-up in Pink Plush and Get Off O/S.

Enjoy!

XOXO,

JS and SW

_*****Warning: Explicit Content, Language, and Sexual themes*****_

_**AU/OOC/OC**_

_**Rating: MA**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<strong>

"_You don't have to be beautiful_

_to turn me on_

_I just need your body baby_

_From dusk till dawn_

_You don't need experience_

_To turn me out_

_You just leave it all up to me_

_I'm gonna show you what it's all about_

_You don't have to be rich_

_To be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool_

_To rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_

_Kiss_

_You got to not talk dirty, baby_

_If you wanna impress me_

_You can't be to flirty, mama_

_I know how to undress me (Yeah)_

_I want to be your fantasy_

_Maybe you could be mine_

_You just leave it all up to me_

_We could have a good time_

_You don't have to be rich_

_To be my girl_

_You don't have 2 be cool_

_To rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_

_Kiss_

_Yes_

_I think I wanna dance _

_Gotta, Gotta_

_Little girl Wendy's parade_

_Gotta, gotta, gotta_

_Women not girls rule my world_

_I said they rule my world_

_Act your age, mama (Not your shoe size)_

_Not your shoe size_

_Maybe we could do the twirl_

_You don't have to watch Dynasty _

_To have an attitude_

_You just leave it all up to me_

_My love will be your food _

_Yeah_

_You don't have to be rich_

_To be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool_

_To rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_

_Kiss"_

_-Prince, "Kiss"_

* * *

><p><em>Just as Angel was about to text Penelope, she heard a loud knock on her front door.<em>

"_Open up, little girl it's the big bad wolves and little red. We came by for some milk and cookies."_

_Jacob's deep sultry voice filled the air as he teased Angel. She heard Penny giggle and another man's voice rumble on the other side._

_She crept to the door and cracked it open. Angel had planed on saying something witty in response to his words, but she was frozen in place._

"_Don't be scared of me, baby girl. I'm just here to get you off," Jacob licked his lips as he responded to Angel's shocked face._

_Clearly, Angel was ready to see what Jake had planned._

_(Ending of Get Off)_

* * *

><p>Angel's eyes widened as she slowly licked her lips. Her eyes followed the two extremely gorgeous guys on either side of Penny as they entered the house. Of course, Jacob locked her in a sultry stare for only a few seconds, but Angel felt like it lasted for hours.<p>

Suddenly, Angel felt faint. She attempted to reign in her emotions while she chanted, 'Oh my god' over and over again in her mind. Once Angel successfully prevented her mini breakdown, her gaze focused in on Penny and Seth.

She hadn't been introduced to him yet but by their interaction he had to be Seth. In addition, he hadn't missed her lustful gazes at Jake because Seth had a smirk etched across his face.

Finally Angel found her voice as she stepped closer to Jake and Seth.

"Hi, I'm Angel Russo. Obviously, I'm Penny's best friend," she explained with a shy smile on her face.

However, her nervousness took over as Angel began to ramble on barely pausing long enough for either of them to respond.

"It's nice to meet you both. I guess you're Jake, right?"

Angel glanced at him for only a few seconds, but she immediately closed her eyes in an effort to focus. Once she was sure her voice wouldn't squeak, Angel continued on.

"Come on, let's going into the living room where everyone can relax and get to know each other. I've got plenty of food and drinks so help yourself."

Her voice trailed off as she tried to walk toward the living room area. She tried to focus on the task at hand but, Angel couldn't resist looking over at Jacob. In fact, it seemed like he wanted to look her to because Angel failed miserably at trying to not look at Jacob.

Their eyes met several times, but all Angel managed to do was blush. As Angel started gnawing on her lip, she kept wondering, 'what the hell was wrong with her?' Usually she was never shy especially when men were involved. Angel considered herself very take charge and aggressive with guys.

However, something about Jake's presence made her want to be submissive. Truth is she really wanted to drop to her knees and please him until they were both worn out.

On the other hand, Jacob smirked at Angel's obvious reaction to him. Even though, he was intrigued and rather aroused at the prospects of having Angel tonight; Jake maintained a cool and collective appearance.

However, that didn't mean he wasn't interested in Angel's body. His gaze could have burned a hole in her back as he watched her swaying hips walk ahead of them. Jake glanced at Seth and they shared a devious grin with each other.

When they all arrived into the living room his eyes zeroed in on a gleaming silver stripper poles at the opposite end of the room. He rubbed his hands together as he looked Angel in the eyes with a smirk on his face.

"So are you a stripper, Angel," Jacob bluntly questioned her while his dark eyes roamed over her body.

Penny nudged Seth as they watched the obvious sexual tension between Angel and Jacob. Angel closed the small distance between them and placed her arm around his neck before answering him.

"No, I'm not a stripper; but pole dancing is a wonderful work out. Plus when I have company over it's a great prop for entertaining guest," Angel winked at Jacob before she stepped away and head over to sit on a lounge chair.

Jacob was momentarily stunned by her cavalier response. Seth chuckled in the background as Penny pulled him over to a sofa to sit down.

Angel cleared her throat in an effort to get Jake to stop daydreaming and focus on her again.

"Actually I run my own business, Jacob. I'm the owner of a little shop called: Angel's Erotic Boutique. We specialize in one of kind lingerie and high quality adult toys," Angel stated her profession with a nonchalant tone.

Jacob cleared his throat as he immediately felt his jeans tighten in the crotch area.

"Oh really, so are trying to tell me you're going to dominant name me because I'd love to see you try, Angel."

Angel simply raised her eyebrow at Jacob before glance at Penny. Penny couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips. She had a feeling when Angel and Jacob finally got alone it was going to be explosive.

More importantly, Penny was shocked that Angel actually told Jacob her profession. Usually she avoided the topic at all cost especially when she really liked a guy. At the same time, Angel was satisfied that Jacob took the news positively.

They both had satisfied grins on their faces for next few minutes. Clearly they were imagining all the things they could do to each other. Meanwhile, Angel was determined on keeping a poker face.

Every time they locked eyes or brushed against each other she simply wanted to melt in her seat. Her resolve began to crumble when he started licking his lips when Jacob's sultry dark eyes met hers. Now, her brain started mediating on how exactly his lips would feel on her body.

Angel could see a vivid image of Jacob hovering over her body while he kissed her passionately. She felt herself go weak in her fantasy as she inhaled his musky scent. Just as their clothes started to come off, another female voice interrupted the moment.

"Hello, Angel! Earth to Angel! Are you alright? We thought you had zoned out on us," Penny asked Angel with a smirk on her face because she knew the effect Jacob and Seth have on women.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think so," Angel answered hesitantly as she snapped out of her lustful fantasy.

Penny couldn't contain her laughter as she asked Angel the million dollar question, "Are we ready to party?"

Angel smiled while she responded, "Of course, we can eat, drink, dance..."

Her words trailed off as she heard music blasting out of the stereo. The melody started on a slow, sultry beat. Jacob stood up as if the music had been a signal for him to make his move.

As Jacob approached her he was determined to have this night end in his favor. He couldn't wait any longer; Jacob needed her in his arms. Angel felt like she had melted into her seat as he approached her.

They shared an intense glance before Jacob simply told her what they were going to do.

"Angel, it's time for you to dance with me," Jake stated it with such conviction while he offered his hand to help her stand up.

Angel looked up at him shyly while she slipped her small hand in his. Immediately, Jake pulled her into his warm embrace before they began swaying along to the music. His hands moved up and down her back while her hand snaked around Jake's neck.

As a result of their close proximity, Angel felt her desire mounting by the second. Her body felt over stimulated by the heat radiating off his skin because their bodies were flushed against each other. She leaned into him and inhaled his scent.

Instantly, she longed to have her face nuzzled into Jake's neck. She could inhale his scent for the rest of her life as far as she was concerned. Jake glanced down at her and knew that Angel was literally aching to kiss him.

Angel licked her lips as she imagined nibbling along his strong neck and shoulders. Hell, at this point she wanted to nibble on every inch of his toned physique. Just as the thought entered her mind, Angel let a moan slip past her lips.

"Oh god," Angel moaned as her eyes closed for a moment.

At first, Angel wasn't even aware that she said the word out loud until she heard Jake chuckle softly in her ear.

"What did you say honey bunny," Jacob whispered into her ear before he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

Jacob pulled her hips into his while Angel attempted to deny saying a word. She kept her eyes closed while she practically moaned out, "Nothing, Jake. I didn't say anything."

"Nothing… It sounded like you called me, 'god' or something. Honey, you don't have to lie to me. You can tell me if I'm getting to you. You can tell me if there's something you want me to do to you, honey."

He whispered the words into her ear as his tongue started teasing her earlobe. Angel felt her confident exterior slipping. She couldn't stop herself from blurting out exactly what was on her mind.

"You're just so beautiful, Jake and I can't help wanting you," Angel whispered softly while she opened her eyes.

At first, Jacob just studied her for a moment. He was looking for an indication that she would back down from her statement but he could see the sincerity in her eyes. Jake didn't say a word as leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips.

However, the long they stayed locked in a passionate embrace their light kisses became fiery. Naturally, Angel sighed with pleasure as her lips parted and his tongue darted inside her mouth. The way Jake skillfully maneuvered his tongue around hers sent a shock wave straight between her thighs.

Angel felt her knees buckle from the sensation which didn't go unnoticed by Jacob. He couldn't help chuckling against her lips before he deepened their kiss. They kissed all the way through the rest of the song not even bothering to dance anymore.

Eventually, they were forced to come up for air. By the time his lips released hers, Angel felt a strong urge to attack him right in the middle of the living. Angel had almost forgotten that they weren't alone until Seth started howling from the sofa.

Penny, who was sitting on his lap couldn't stifle her giggles any longer as she watched Angel interact with Jacob. She'd never seen Angel behave this way. Usually, Angel was in control of herself but Penny could clearly see that Jake had changed her in a short amount of time.

Angel finally had control over her overwhelming desire for Jake. However, she didn't have any attention on untangling herself from his comforting embrace. In fact, Jake had no desire to release her either while he inhaled her scent.

After their little peep show, the group decided they were ready to eat dinner. Angel was shocked that even being untangled from his limbs she still could feel his touch on her skin. Moreover, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Jake.

Every time their eyes met, she felt like his heated gaze had a direct connection to her throbbing love button. Angel shifted in her seat as her virtually nonexistent underwear became dripping wet. Everyone, in the room could felt the sexual tension between them mounting.

As the night progressed they switched from eating to playing various card games. The night was filled with plenty of drinking and titillating conversation. Angel had reached her breaking point when Jacob winked at her from across the table.

She wanted a taste of him and nothing was going to get in her way. So, Angel slumped down in her chair while everyone was engaged in other activities. Angel thought Penny didn't notice her maneuver but she did.

In fact, Penny alerted Seth by nudging him and they watched her disappear under the table. Jacob either was too entranced by his own thoughts or playing to be unaware of Angel's plan. At any rate, Angel crawled over to where Jacob was sitting.

Once she reached her destination she ran her hand over the huge bulge in Jake's jeans. Jacob shifted in his seat as he relished in the feel of her soft hands caressing his crotch. He tried to clear his throat but it came out as a groan instead.

Penny raised an eyebrow at Jake and Seth nuzzled into her neck hoping that maybe she was in the mood too. Angel was unaware of the activities going on above her head as she skillfully unzipped his jeans. In seconds, she had both her hands full of Jake's massive length.

She started stroking his thick length with at an agonizingly slow rate. His knees started bobbing before she lined her pouting lips up to it and gave his weeping tip a soft kiss. Then she eagerly sucked him into her mouth.

Jacob desperately attempted to not alert Penny and Seth about Angel's activities but her mouth was too powerful. His eyes rolled back while Jacob bit his lip in an effort to stifle a deep growl.

Angel was working his hot, pulsating dick in her mouth like a professional. She sucked hard, as if it were made of the sweetest hard candy in the world. Her tongue lashed over him until Jacob felt as if his body was balancing on a cliff.

Jacob couldn't deny the need he had for her or the fact that he wanted to shoot his warm milky load down her throat. He attempted to pull out of her eager mouth but Angel had no intentions of giving him up.

Angel wanted to suck him dry. She shivered as her mind fantasized about his essence spewing down her throat. Jacob took a deep breath as he felt himself about to loose his grip on reality.

"Oh fuc-k-k," Jake panted out while he reached down to lace his fingers in Angel's hair.

Seth and Penny at first were too involved with each other to pay attention to Jacob and Angel. However, when he started panting heavily, they both immediately glanced over at him. They both started to chuckle when the figured out where Angel had disappeared to and what she was doing under the table.

At the same time, Jacob let out a long, deep groan as he spilled his essence down Angel's throat. Angel couldn't help moaning in response as she eagerly sucked on his shaft until his body started to relax.

Jacob didn't waste another second as he reached under the table and pulled, Angel onto his lap. She turned to straddle him before their lips met in a fiery kiss. Both of their tongues seemed to fighting for dominance as their hands grabbed at each other.

Clearly, they had forgotten that Seth and Penny were still sitting at the table with them. Angel moaned as she rubbed her leaking, hot center against Jacob's still throbbing hard on. Suddenly, Jacob pulled her skirt up and proceeded to caress her exposed round flesh of her backside.

However, he took thing a step further when his hand slid in between her thighs and pulled her thong to the side. Jake's thick, heated fingers started teasing her dipping slit. Naturally, Angel started grinding her center into his hand.

Jacob smirked into her mouth before easing two of his digits into her hot, tight tunnel. Seth smirked at Jacob and Angel's performance while Penny contemplated about how to get Seth's attention. As Penny's thoughts started to revolve around Seth touching her like that, she started squirming around in her seat.

Suddenly Seth groaned when he felt Penny's hand on his crotch and instantly leaned over to kiss her soft lips. He lifted her up on to the table as his hand wandered up her thighs toward her drenched center.

Penny whimpered in anticipation of feeling Seth's skillful hands tease her folds. Finally, Jake and Angel paused for a moment and noticed that their love games were an inspiration for Seth.

In addition, the smell of both girls' arousal clung to the air around them. Both Jacob and Seth were on the brink of insanity with lust. They caught each others eyes while both girls were too involved in their lust to notice.

All of sudden, Seth called out to Jacob while he nibbled his way down Penny's neck.

"Jake, I think we need to get these girls on a bed somewhere fast before they explode right here."

Jacob broke away from sucking on Angel's neck and agreed with Seth's suggestion. Meanwhile, Penny hopped off the table then proceeded to forcibly remove Seth's shirt from his body. Angel found herself eager to undress Jacob as her hand quickly removed his shirt too.

Both men smirked at how aggressive Angel and Penny could be when they had a goal in mind. Apparently, they both wanted Jacob and Seth naked so the foursome needed to move into the bedroom. Finally, Jake signaled at Seth and they both swiftly scooped each girl up and took off for the bedroom.

When they arrived at Angel's bedroom Seth was relieved that she had an enormous California king bed. As soon as the guys put Angel and Penny on their feet, the girls spring into action. In a matter of seconds everyone was naked.

Seth couldn't help growling as he picked Penny up and tossed her onto the bed. In contrast Angel had pulled Jake until they simply fell into a more compromising position. From the outside looking end they looked like some kind of naughty, naked, twister game.

Suddenly, Penny moved to her knees and positioned herself in between the guys. She winked at them before taking both of their meaty love muscles into her skillful hands. Both of them let out a long groan as Penny's hand started to stroke their thick pendulums.

At the same time, Jake leaned over and began stroking Angel slick fold before plunging in side her tight core. Angel felt like she floating away as his digits eagerly pumped in and out of her flesh.

The room was filled with nothing but excited moans of pleasure. Eventually, fingering Angel wasn't enough for Jacob so he ordered her to lie down on her back. Naturally, Angel didn't hesitate to do as Jake commanded.

Instantly Jake had his face buried in between her thighs; then Seth was suddenly positioned with his bulging hard on in Angel's face. She smirked up at him before slipping it into her mouth.

Penny took it upon herself to find a place in the action. She slid in front of Seth and pulled his face right into her hot, pulsing passion pit. However, the circle wasn't complete until Penny leaned over and started sucking on Jake's pulsating throat clogger.

Jacob and Seth couldn't help letting a deep, low growl escape their lips as both girls had a mouthful of their super sized members. Moreover, the girls were a wiggling, shaking mess under their skillful tongues.

Out of nowhere, Jacob pulled his face out of Angel's overflowing center to whisper, "Your name should be Angel Cake because that is the sweetest pussy I've ever ate."

Angel couldn't help moaning in response to his words while Jacob plunged right back between her shaking legs. Some how Jacob managed to focus on Angel's slit with expert precision; while Penny's mouth skillfully brought him to the brink of ecstasy.

Finally the guys had an overwhelming desire to bury themselves in the Penny and Angel's core. Seth pulled out of Angel's mouth and scooped Penny up and dashed out of the room.

Jacob shook his head because Seth cleared the room faster than humanly possible, but luckily both girls were too Zen to notice. Angel began clawing at his shoulder as her release was drawing near. Quickly, Jake moved so that his throbbing meat was lined up with her opening.

They had a moment of calm as the lovers gazed into each other's eyes. Angel couldn't contain her feeling any longer as she sighed before speaking what was on her mind.

"I want you Jake. I need you so fucking bad. All I want right now is for you to give me all of you. I need every inch of you until I black out from pleasure."

She emphasized her word by reaching in between them and grabbing his shaft. Angel wrapped her legs around his waist so that she could rub his meat of her sensitive love button. Jacob's eyes rolled back into his head from the sensation, but he managed to growl out.

"I wanted you, Angel from the minute I laid eyes on you. Don't worry I'm fuck you so good it'll be days before you get out of this bed."

He groaned as he buried his hot meat deep within her welcoming depths. At first, Jake moved slowly inside her tight twitching walls to give her body a chance to stretch to his massive length.

However, Angel had other plans as her heels dug into his flesh in an effort to push him deeper inside her wonder walls. In addition, she used her hands to pull their torsos closer together as they clenched tightly to his back.

"Angel, you feel so fucking amazing. I can tell you've been thinking about me being deep inside you all night because you're wetting up everything insight. Are you going to squirt for me, Angel? I'd love to feel you hose me down with your sweet juices," Jacob groaned into her ear while he pounded into her harder and faster with each thrust.

Once his naughty words left his lips Angel felt on the verge of an eruption. She was going to give him exactly what he wanted. Her body arched up into his while Angel's already tight walls contracted around him.

They looked in each other's eyes just as Angel's climax rocked her entire frame. Just as Jacob predicted she gush all over him. As soon as that happened Jake immediately filled her up with his seed.

It was in this never ending moment that Angel realized this was deeper than lust. After all, Angel had only met him hours ago. However, the connection she felt between them was stronger than anything she'd ever experienced.

In fact, Angel had no desire to leave his side. Suddenly, Jake leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss as their bodies shuddered together. Once his lips moved on to her neck, Angel cried out, "Jake, oh god...Jake!"

Jacob watched her come apart beneath him and realized that though he hadn't come here looking for love. In fact up until this very moment love didn't even exist in his vocabulary but here in Angel's arms he felt it for the first time.

Their mouths fused together in a passionate lover's kiss as they continue to ride their wave of passion. All Jake could think about was how he never wanted to kiss anyone other than Angel again.


End file.
